


i see the whole world in your eyes

by zahra0110



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, Fluff, braven, rellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zahra0110/pseuds/zahra0110
Summary: « For the first time in a while, they both managed to sleep peacefully, knowing they could hold on to each other.»-some missing scenes during 3x12, and a few liberties taken.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Raven Reyes
Kudos: 18





	i see the whole world in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys !! the world needs more content of these two, so here i am posting again.  
> The title is a lyric in Rachel platten’s song better place.  
> —  
> so basically this takes place when they burn lincoln’s and sinclair’s bodies in 3x12, and instead of directly leaving to find Luna, they all stayed to rest for the night

He was standing in front of the pyre, across from her and Octavia.  
He felt so guilty about Lincoln’s death, he couldn’t even look at his sister in the eyes without hating himself more than he already did. So he looked at her instead. Somehow he always felt some kind of comfort in her gaze but right now all he could see was sorrow as she was looking at the body of the only father figure she had ever had. He could see the tears that were rolling down her face, and wished he could ease her pain.

After the fire died down, they decided to stay the night so they could rest a little before going off to find Luna.

As everyone went to get some rest, Bellamy decided to check around Camp Jaha to be sure they could all sleep safely.

He headed back to his room only after he was 100% sure there was no one else but them around.

He was exhausted. He opened the door of his room ready to fall into his bed only to find Raven standing in the center of the room.

She opened her mouth as if to speak but the words just wouldn’t come out.  
He waited for her to be ready and was just standing there, in front of her, with reassuring and understanding eyes, that said everything he couldn’t.  
She inhaled deeply before trying again and managed to say a few words.

"I couldn’t stay alone..I can’t.." her voice broke despite how hard she tried not to cry.  
"I know" he simply said.  
He closed the door behind him and took off his jacket as she sat on his bed and took off her own.  
With 3 long strides he was in front of her. He dropped to his knees and held her gaze, as if to ask for permission. She nodded and he started to unbuckle her brace as she took down her hair. He then gently put it away and took off her shoes before getting rid of his own.

Once he was done he climbed on the bed to join her and lay on his back with open arms, waiting for her. She fit herself into his side, settled between his arms, and found it to be the the safest place for her. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and he started stroking her hair with one hand while the other was protectively holding her by the waist. But then she allowed herself to think about Sinclair, and she started crying again. She hated showing weakness but if there were one person in this world she would trust enough to show her vulnerability, it would be Bellamy Blake.

Eventually she ran out of tears and her breathing wasn’t as shaky anymore. She could feel his lips on her temple when he kissed her lazily before she finally fell asleep.

For the first time in a while, they both managed to sleep peacefully, knowing they could hold on to each other.

He woke up a few hours later before she did, her head still on his chest while she was still holding on to his shirt. He took the opportunity to just look at her face, which was so peaceful. He hated in how much pain she was in. If he could just take it all and just add it to his, he would. And the fact that she lost Sinclair not even 24 hours after they managed to get Allie out of her head broke his heart. All he wanted was for her to be forever just as peaceful as she was now, asleep in his arms. He held her a bit tighter and wished he could protect her of it all, even though he knew damn well Raven Reyes didn’t need protecting, and he smiled weakly at the thought.

He then tried to get out of bed without without waking her, to go check outside once again if there were any threats, just in case, considering the events of the previous day.  
He put on his shoes and his jacket, and went to get her brace to put in right next to his bed, in case she woke up before he came back.  
He took his gun and closed the door behind him.

When he returned, she was still asleep and he hated that he’d have to wake her up knowing she could rest some more, but he also knew they had to leave before Allie could find them.

He knelt right next to his bed and kissed her forehead before putting a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Raven" he said it so softly it was almost a whisper.  
He gently stroked her arm and then brought his hand to her cheek as she stirred. He smiled as he looked at her and it warmed her heart. She felt like she hadn’t seen him smile in ages.  
She smiled back before saying "thank you, for everything" she had tears in her eyes as she recalled everything that had happened. He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She could see his answer in his eyes. They didn’t need words, they just knew.

He helped her get up and handed her her brace before helping her putting it back on. She then put her hair back in a ponytail and they went to join the others.

He was putting everything they needed in the rover with Clarke and Jasper when he saw Raven with Monty who was helping her walk, and they clearly didn’t seem ready to go.  
"hey we’re leaving,why aren’t you ready ?"  
"we’re not going with you” she said, holding on to Monty  
"Raven.." Clarke said, confused.  
"I can barely walk and my shoulder’s killing me..but my brain’s all kinds of awesome" she replied with a smile they were all glad to see.  
Monty explained what they were going to do here in the meantime as Raven couldn’t help but glance at Bellamy.  
As everyone started hugging to say goodbye, Bellamy held Raven tightly and whispered "you’re the strongest person I know"  
She smiled as tears threatened to spill and said "you’d better come back to me in one piece".  
He kissed her temple and simply said "always".

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed reading this ! feel free to leave kudos and comments to let me know what you thought of it :)))


End file.
